Víkendový zájezd pod záštitou FBI
by Mary Barrens
Summary: BAU tým je na společné dovolené a jeho členové to mírně přeženou s pitím. Jak na ně bude alkohol působit? Upozornění: slash, OOC


**Víkendový zájezd pod záštitou FBI**

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že máš i nějaké jiné oblečení než jen obleky, Hotchi," prohlásil Morgan pobaveně a zhluboka si přihnul ze své sklenice vodky s džusem, zatímco všichni ostatní se rozesmáli.

Protože oni všichni pili vodku s džusem, jakožto nápoj, který chutná dobře, udržuje náladu, a přitom se ho dá vypít hodně, jelikož je dost zředěný na to, aby se dal téměř nepřetržitě popíjet, a to i z velkých sklenic, aniž by se musel stále dolévat. Tedy všichni kromě Hotche, který někdy zkraje večera prohlásil, že kazit dobrou vodku nějakou ovocnou šťávou je čiré barbarství a že vodka se má pít zásadně jako… vodka.

Hotch, oblečený v džínách a tmavé mikině (přece nebude sedět u ohně v obleku, přestože si Morgan myslí, že nic jiného nenosí) se přes plameny jejich táboráku (kdo vlastně vymyslel _tohle_, zatraceně?) pevně zadíval na Morgana, výraz kamenný. Kromě toho, že se mu mírně leskly oči – a to mohlo být čímkoli, opravdu –, neprojevoval žádné další příznaky opilosti. Co to vlastně Morgan říkal? Přece si opravdu nemyslel, že tráví celý svůj život v obleku, nebo ano?

To vážně vypadal tak rezervovaně, tak _upjatě_, že si ho jeho kolegové nedovedli ani představit v džínách?

Pomalu začínal proklínat ty, kteří tenhle výlet vymysleli. Prý víkendový zájezd za účelem stmelení týmu. Jako by _zrovna_ oni potřebovali stmelovat. Byli přece jako rodina, trávili spolu tolik času, tak dobře se znali, jeden druhému věřili se svým životem a neváhali by se pro kohokoli z týmu obětovat. Opravdu nepotřebovali nějaké stmelování nebo sbližování nebo podobné pitomosti, a tak ten víkend brali jednoduše jako krátkou dovolenou (Straussová jim svatosvatě slíbila, že je v průběhu víkendu nebude volat k žádnému případu). Vlastně to bylo něco jako výlet do divočiny státu Washington hrazený vedením FBI.

No, _byla_ to klidná dovolená. Až do té Morganovy poznámky o oblecích.

„Já _nosím_ džíny," ohradil se Hotch dotčeně a zamračil se na něj.

Rossi si odfrkl, zatímco Morgan se na něj pochybovačně podíval, obočí zvednuté, rty stisknuté do úzké čárky, aby zadusil uchichtnutí, protože jakkoli přátelské vztahy mezi sebou v týmu měli, Hotch byl přece jen ještě pořád jeho šéf.

Garciová na druhou stranu takovými předsudky jako „svému nadřízenému se nesmějeme, pokud nás o to sám nepožádá" netrpěla a vyprskla smíchy. Když ale zachytila Hotchův ublížený výraz, okamžitě ji smích přešel a ona s milou, i když trochu opožděnou soudržností s Hotchem praštila svého _velice_ dobrého přítele do paže. „Morgane!" napomenula ho. „Jistěže Hotch nosí džíny!" pronesla a konejšivě se na Hotche usmála, ale na očích jí bylo vidět, že tomu sama doopravdy nevěří.

„Hej!" Hotch se nespokojeně zamračil, protože se mu v žádném případě nelíbilo, že si z něj jeho podřízení dělají legraci. „JJ! Emily! Reide! Řekněte jim přece něco!" dovolával se jich zoufale.

JJ se jen mírně, shovívavě pousmála a pobaveně pokrčila rameny.

Emily potřásla hlavou. „Promiň, Hotchi, ale vážně jsem tě nikdy neviděla v ničem jiném než v obleku."

Reid jen něco nesrozumitelně zabrblal a hodil pohledem k obrovské hranici dřeva, která byla pečlivě vyrovnaná u stěny chaty. „Zajdu ještě na dřevo," zamumlal ve snaze vyvléknout se z rozhovoru a vstal ze svého místa mezi JJ a Morganem. Vypadalo to, že si ani nevšiml několika překvapených a jednoho zmateného výrazu ve tvářích svých kolegů, anebo je jednoduše ignoroval, každopádně se bez dalšího pohledu na ně otočil na patě a na mírně nejistých nohách pomalinku zamířil někam k lesu.

Reid. V noci. Do lesa. Potmě. A sám.

Hotch se za ním pár vteřin nechápavě díval, načež se obrátil ke zbytku svého týmu a rychle je jednoho po druhém zpražil ledovým pohledem, protože jim ještě stále neodpustil, jak se do něj naváželi (dobře, „naváželi" bylo možná trochu silné slovo), a pak se opět podíval za Reidem, jeho obličej se rozjasnil měkkým úsměvem a něčím zvláštním, bylo to jako by přímo zevnitř něj vycházelo nějaké světlo, a on se rychle – a trochu potácivě – vyhrabal na nohy. „Myslím, že mu půjdu pomoct," oznámil ostatním jen tak na půl úst a aniž by čekal na odpověď, vyrazil svižně a s jistým nadšením do tmy, právě tím směrem, kterým zmizel Reid.

Garciová se pobaveně zachichotala a zamrkala na JJ a Emily, jako by spolu sdílely nějaké velké tajemství. „Vyrazil za ním _pěkně_ rychle, že?"

Emily se za Hotchem chvíli zamyšleně dívala a pak se otočila na Garciovou. „Nic proti, ale neměl si aspoň vyčistit zuby, než mu začne strkat jazyk do krku?" zeptala se jí tichým hlasem, zadumaně.

Morgan šokovaně vyprskl svoji vodku s džusem na všechny okolo.

xXx

Hotch tiše našlapoval na měkkém jehličí a trochu váhavě se proplétal mezi stromy, aby se dostal k místu, kde před sebou viděl slabé, pohybující se světýlko Reidovy baterky. Zastavil se sotva několik kroků od něj a ramenem se opřel o nejbližší strom, paže překřížené na hrudi, a protože si Reid jeho přítomnosti nevšiml, mohl se na něj bez vyrušování dívat. Zaujatě sledoval mladíkovo dlouhé, štíhlé tělo a vlnité vlasy, které mu spadaly do očí, když se namátkově a malinko nekoordinovaně (tedy ještě o malinko _víc_ nekoordinovaně než pro něj bylo běžné) skláněl k zemi a sbíral z ní větve. Sebral jich několik a pak se zamračeně rozhlédl okolo sebe, protože mu došlo, že takhle to není nic víc než naprosto zbytečná námaha, protože toho v rukách moc neudrží.

Hotch se pobaveně usmál. „Takhle toho moc neposbíráš, Spencere," zavolal na něj a odlepil se od stromu.

Reid sebou trhl a vypískl, současně s tím poskočil asi dvacet centimetrů do vzduchu. Pak se prudce otočil, a když i přes téměř dokonalou tmu v postavě před sebou rozeznal Hotche, zhluboka si oddychl. Z jedné ruky mu vypadly větve, které už stačil nasbírat, a on si prázdnou dlaň přitiskl v dramatickém gestu na hrudník v místě srdce. „Ježišikriste, Hotchi, vyděsil jsi mě k smrti!"

Hotch se zarazil. „Ne úmyslně," bránil se okamžitě a jako nabídku smíření před sebe natáhl paže, mírně prohnuté v loktech, dlaně nahoru. „Tak skládej," pobídl ho.

Reid pokrčil rameny a začal znovu sbírat větve, tentokrát o něco aktivněji, když si je mohl odkládat do Hotchovy náruče. Ten jenom trpělivě a beze slova postával kousek od něj a vždycky, když Reid někam poodešel, následoval ho, aby se Reid nemusel se vším tím dřevem tahat daleko.

A pak Reidovi na navlhlém jehličí podjely nohy a on dopadl na zem tak rychle a nečekaně, že nestihl ani vykřiknout. „Oh," vydechl překvapeně a zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe, jako by vlastně ani nechápal, co se právě stalo.

„Reide!" Hotch rozhodil ruce, až se všechno dříví, které držel, rozsypalo, a okamžitě se k němu vrhl, nohy ale vlivem alkoholu nespolupracovaly tak, jak by měly, a on tvrdě dopadl na kolena vedle něj. Nevšímal si však krátké ostré bolesti, všechny jeho myšlenky byly soustředěny na Reida. „Není ti nic?" ptal se ho hlasem, ve kterém byly patrné známky zděšení z toho, že by se Reid snad mohl zranit.

Reid se konečně trochu vzpamatoval a němě potřásl hlavou. „Nic mi není," vydechl slabě, možná malinko nejistě. Nebo tak to Hotchovi alespoň připadalo. Musel se přesvědčit sám.

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku?" Bez zaváhání mu sklouzl dlaněmi od ramen až po dlaně a pak po žebrech až k pasu, aby zkontroloval, jestli není zraněný. Žádnou krev sice neviděl, ale to ještě nic neznamenalo, bylo přece tolik jiných možností, jak jinak se mohl zranit, a tak rychle a zlehka klouzal dlaněmi po Reidově těle, protože se musel ujistit, že je mladík skutečně v pořádku. „Určitě ti nic není?" ptal se znovu. „Nemáš nic naraženého nebo vymknutého nebo –"

„Ne, Hotchi," ubezpečil ho Reid netrpělivě, ale Hotch ho neposlouchal a zarytě pokračoval v pečlivé prohlídce. „Jsem v pořádku."

„– zlomeného nebo –"

Reid frustrovaně potřásl hlavou a chytil Hotche za ruce – ty byly právě teď položeny na jeho tvářích, jak se Hotch ujišťoval, že si Reid nezlomil některou z drobných kůstek v obličeji (ne že by to tedy bylo možné, Reidova hlava se při jeho pádu země ani ničeho jiného ani nedotkla) – aby mu zabránil v dalším nesmyslném hledání možných zranění. „Hotchi, jsi přehnaně ochranitel-"

Reid byl přerušen v polovině slova a oči se mu ohromením rozšířily, když si uvědomil, _co_ _přesně_ mu zabránilo dokončit větu. Hotch ho líbal, držel jeho obličej v dlaních a líbal ho, oči měl zavřené, palcem mu jemně přejížděl po lícní kosti a jeho rty byly tak hebké a chutnaly po vodce, když se jimi dotýkal těch Reidových, a pak přejel jazykem po jeho spodním rtu a Reid se vzdal, zasténal a víčka mu spadla a on ochotně pootevřel rty a přijal Hotchův jazyk do svých úst, aby ho bez zaváhání propletl s tím svým. Pažemi ho objal okolo krku a prsty jedné ruky mu zajel do vlasů v týle, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout ještě blíž, protože teď, když ho konečně měl, se ho odmítal vzdát.

Hotch neochotně ukončil polibek a se stále ještě zavřenýma očima se opřel čelem o to jeho. „Spencere…" vydechl tiše. „Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem to chtěl udělat."

Reid ze sebe vydal zvuk ne nepodobný kočičímu zapředení. „Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem chtěl, abys to udělal," pousmál se.

Hotch neodolal jeho výrazu a políbil ho znovu, a pak vstal a vytáhl Reida na nohy (páni, vůbec se mu nevybavovalo, kdy vlastně skončili na zemi!). Společně, ruku v ruce, s výrazem naprostého uspokojení kráčeli lesem, zpátky ke zbytku svého týmu, aby si o ně ti – momentálně opilí ale jinak docela milí – lidé nedělali přílišné starosti. Těsně před místem, kde končil kruh osvětlovaný ohněm, se s posledním vzájemně vyměněným pohledem pustili a pomalu vstoupili do pozornosti svých kolegů.

„No konečně!" zabrblala JJ, když je viděla.

„Už jsme se o vás skoro báááli," zanotovala jim Garciová svým typicky zvonivým hlasem a vesele se zasmála.

„To je vidět," utrousil Hotch, ale v jeho hlase nebylo nic hrubého nebo dotčeného, jen pobavená narážka na to, že minimálně Garciová tedy rozhodně nevypadala na to, že by se nějak užírala obavami, zvlášť pokud vzal v úvahu ten dokonale spokojený výraz v její tváři. A několik kelímků, které byly bez ladu a skladu rozsypané okolo ní.

Morgan je sjel pohledem odshora dolů a zamyšleně se zamračil. „Kde jste nechali to dřevo?" zeptal se jich.

Reid zmateně – kdyby to nebyl Reid, Morgan by řekl, že přímo _nechápavě_ – zamrkal. „Jaké dřevo?"

Hotch se naprosto nehotchovsky zachichotal a pohlédl nenápadně, nebo si alespoň myslel, že nenápadně, na Reida, pohled v jeho očích byl mnohem laskavější, mnohem vřelejší, než u něj kdokoli z nich kdy viděl, a v ten okamžik jim bylo všechno naprosto jasné.

„Tak vidíš, Emily," nadzvedl Rossi významně obočí. „Zvládli to i bez čištění zubů."

Morgan té noci už podruhé vyprskl svoji vodku.


End file.
